


Valentine's Day Curse

by chichirichick



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichirichick/pseuds/chichirichick
Summary: Our little ogre friend is certainly tired of Maka's name resounding in Soul's brain. He tries to take matters into his own hands- but how much it solves the problem is left to be seen. Featuring special artwork from @alc_comix (IG)/alcruid (tumblr)!
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Valentine's Day Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alcru_eat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcru_eat/gifts).



If I have to hear that name one more time, I’m gonna scream.

_Maka._

When she’s just boring as hell, sitting there twirling her hair on her finger during class.

_Maka._

When she’s nails on a chalkboard annoying, yelling in his face about not finishing something simple like the laundry.

 _Maka_.

And especially when she’s so sickly, saccharine sweet that he should be puking, leaning a head against his shoulder at the end of a long day.

_Maka._

Literally it’s sometimes the only thing knockin’ around this idiot’s skull. What happened to that sweet music of madness we used to make together? Those piano strikes that sent witches to their doom? Instead, it’s that damn name over and over, pining and breathy and oh so sickeningly desperate. 

_Maka_.

On my honor as an Oni, this kid’s gonna stop if it’s the last thing I do.

* * *

“Soul?” Maka murmured the question because while she ran her fingers through that spikey yet strangely silky hair as his head rested against her thigh, she was fairly sure there wouldn’t be an answer. Even though she could have sworn he’d been wide awake a minute ago and listening to her absently talk about Blair’s latest cat-scapades, now he was gone in dark recesses of sleep. When nothing came, she hummed out a soft sigh, letting her fingers drift over his scalp again as an extra beat fluttered in her heart.

* * *

He’s at the damn piano like he hasn’t done a thing wrong. 

Like usual, I’m sitting on the edge, feeling the reverberation underneath me. “Listen, kid-”

“What?” Soul snaps but his fingers refuse to leave the keys as if he could drown out my voice.

“You’re bein’ totally insufferable,” I gripe.

An infuriating chuckle leaves his lips before, “I think the annoyin’ one is you, but sure, I’ll bite-'' He playfully gnashes those sharky teeth. “What’d I do this time?”

“I thought you were cool-”

He interrupts me with a suck of his teeth that blossoms back into that sly smirk.

“But cool guys are _never_ this pathetic.”

His fingers finally stop and he turns those red eyes that somehow burn cold in my direction. “Do tell.”

“That girl-”

Soul bristles, that pathetic protectiveness stirring up in him. “Maka?”

“There is it,” I give a disgusted groan. “Do you know how many times a day you _say_ that name? And lemme tell you that’s nowhere near the amount of times you _think_ that name. I swear to Death there’s not a brain cell in here that hasn’t had to help produce that awful sound.”

“Huh?” To my absolute utter surprise, this idiot stares straight at me and blinks out complete confusion. 

“You… don’t realize it?”

Soul shrugs, “She’s my partner.”

I let a frustrated sigh leak out before the words, “Man, you really are an idiot.”

His eyebrows crinkle, and without a word to me he slams back to the keys.

* * *

Soul blinked open a lazy eye, catching Maka with her fingers stroking through his bangs to pull them back away from his forehead. “Maka…”

She jumped, letting a touch of a laugh tumble from her mouth. “I thought you were asleep.”

“Sorta…” he murmured before separating himself from her warmth by sitting up.

“Are you OK?” 

He brought blinking red eyes back to her, narrowing them at her face like he was reading hieroglyphics. “Do I say your name too much?”

A few giggles followed the question before Maka furrowed her own brow. “Is that a serious question? I think you’re still half asleep…” Except she’d never seen him so thoughtful, that usually apathy peeled away to show the intense concentration on her. “Really, Soul, are you OK?”

Soul ruffled a hand through his hair but none of it shook the look from his face. “Dunno.” A grumbling bit of sound, something between a groan and a sigh rumbled from his chest. “Do you…”

“Do I?” Maka jumped into the space left behind as her heart started to thump in fear.

He grunted, “Yeah, nevermind.” Soul moved with a quickness that erased any memory of him sleeping next to her, disappearing into the hallway to leave her with every last question.

* * *

It’s _worse_.

It’s like when you tell a toddler _not_ to do somethin’ and suddenly that’s the _only_ thing they want to do.

Every time he looks at her now, it’s-

_Maka._

But maybe more of a-

 _Maka_ **_?_ **

I know I ain’t cupid, but hopefully my next arrow will work.

* * *

Soul stared at the ceiling, watching the shadows drift into different configurations though none of which gave shape to his thoughts. The more he’d tried to create an absence of her in his mind, the more she seemed to swell into each and every thought. And worse- or better?- she’d started to stick closer, to be in as much space as he’d allow. Just like right now, he could listen to her breath because just before bed she had grabbed her pillow and sunk into the other side of his bed without even the request.

“Maka…” it was barely above the sound of a whisper but it rang loud and clear through their connection, echoing into her soul just as clearly as it called out in his.

Her hand slipped through the inky darkness, pressing with a soothing warmth right into the middle of his chest. “Go to sleep.” It was an order that she followed with a gentle pat of her fingers.

And he always followed her orders.

* * *

He’s not playing, just looking at the keys like they’re alien to him.

“Hey, boss,” I try to prod him but it doesn’t bring him to any more life. “Hey!”

“What?” he grumbles as he only rests his fingers down, not making any move to press.

“You doin’ anything about what I said? Or you just gonna drown me in _Makas_?”

Only a wiggle meets his eyebrows before he flattens them out. “It’s just a name. Whys’it bother you so much?”

“Just a name?” I cackle back. “Boy, if that’s _just_ a name then I’m _just_ a figment of your imagination.”

“Aren’t you?” he grumbles.

“Nah, I’m an all-powerful Oni, and here I am, deigning to stoop down to your level and help you out.”

There was one solid shake of his head, “Don’t want your help.”

“Sure you don’t,” I sigh. “Just like you didn’t need me to point out she echoes through your head at least a million times a day.”

That gets his eyebrows back to furrowed, so I make my final strike:

“Just like you don’t need me to tell you that’s what love is.”

First the color drains from his face only to make way for a blush like a red rose to flutter up his neck all the way to his ears.

* * *

When Soul woke, Maka was gone, but the coffee aroma sneaking into the room followed by the clink of dishes let him know she wasn’t so far- or at least that was the excuse he was making for himself as if he couldn’t feel her soul latched eternally to his. Every waking moment was spent with them intertwined, and somehow he’d failed to realize it.

That was thumping in his chest as he got out of bed, as he brushed his teeth, as he stared in the mirror wondering what the first words he’d be able to produce for her today would be. By the time he was padding down the hallway he had absolutely nothing, just that drowning resonance of her name.

Maka was waiting for him, cup in hand as a gentle morning offering. He took it in utter silence, just leaning back against the countertop with eyes that focused on the steamy liquid. “You didn’t sleep so well last night,” she murmured to break the silence.

There was an almost imperceivable nod from him.

She let out a mighty sigh, rattling between them before she took a few daring steps to destroy the distance. “Here.” In her palm was a white box wrapped delicately with a red bow. “Happy Valentine’s Day- really, just an excuse to eat more chocolate, right? And I thought maybe your favorite would cheer you up since… well, something’s wrong and I know sometimes you need your space-”

“I didn’t get you anything,” he cut her off as he touched a finger to the bow.

“What? Mr. Cool actually celebrate Valentine’s Day?” She scoffed and tried to follow it with a laugh that only came up as breathy. “We- we never exchange stuff anyway, so it’s not a big deal. Just, again, you-”

Soul cleared the lump from his throat and the rest of her words collapsed in another sigh. He glanced at the countertop just to place his cup down before bringing his hands to hover near his gift. “I should give you something.”

“Soul?”

His fingers bypassed the gift, instead moving to her free hand to grasp it in both of his own. Touching her had always been easy- not something he had to learn or talk himself into like with anyone else- but at that moment it hit him how much it wasn’t just something he did but something he needed. As soon as her warmth was his, Soul felt the block fizzle away in his chest. “Your name’s always in my mind, in my heart.”

Maka’s breath caught.

“I didn’t think about it,” he sighed as the pads of his fingertips ran along her knuckles. “I… tried to see if I could stop it. If it was just a habit, or a part of- dunno, our partnership or somethin’.”

“And?” Her hands started to tremble in his but he smoothed out the buzz with his fingers as he finally brought his eyes to hers.

“Nah,” he produced that smirk that was only for her. “You’re in there forever, Maka, and to be honest, don’t want it any other way. Means-” Soul only paused for a bit more air even though his chest already felt full to swelling. “Means I love you, pretty sure.”

“Pretty sure?”

Soul snorted a laugh, “Means I love you, Maka. That OK?”

“More than OK.” She was desperate to get the box out of fingers, tossing it to the countertop so she could throw her arms around his neck. His hands only hovered for a moment before gliding over her hips to drift up her back, finding her fit against him on par with the wrapping of their souls. “I love you too.”

A calm breath was all he could offer in return.

“But you can give me a gift, you know,” she murmured with her cheek to his.

Soul chuckled, “Can’t let me off until next year? Gonna be hell to find you somethin’ now.”

“You can give me what I want right here.” Maka pulled away from him slowly, green eyes glowing with an amusement he couldn’t grasp.

His eyebrows tipped up towards his hair. “Huh?”

Her lip puffed a little with annoyance. “Kiss me, dummy.”

“Dummy?” he scoffed. “Don’t know why you want a kiss if I’m such a dummy.”

Her pout intensified, those hands itching for a book. “The fact that you haven’t already-”

While half of him wanted the amusement of continuing to tease her, the other was too overwhelmed with the thought she’d planted in his head. Soul had caught the rest of her argument with his lips, not entirely sure nor steady but dedicated, trusting in her like he always did. As always, that faith wasn’t misplaced, Maka simply picking up where he left off. As if their firsts could be anything other than memorable.

\--

This _sucks_.

Now it’s not just a call, a simple reminder of her existence- since that damn kiss, it’s been an endless torrent, a constant raining of her name pitter-pattering all over his brain.

I’m _doomed_.

It’s a melody now, a song that he’s constantly tapping his fingers to with that idiotic grin on his face.

What a Valentine’s Day curse.


End file.
